


Raven's Lust is freed

by RakimiArt



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakimiArt/pseuds/RakimiArt
Summary: What happens when Raven's aspect of Lust is left free ?
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Raven's Lust is freed

Beast Boy was tired. Every cell in his body was screaming out for rest from the excessive and continuous mutations he had had to perform the whole night. As he was entering Titans Tower he looked behind himself to see a still shaken Raven advancing sheepishly and a smile couldn’t help but form on his face. It had all been worth it, they had had to enter her mind to foil Trigon’s last attempt to enter our world, but most importantly managed to keep her safe. Even though she was his girlfriend seeing what was inside her mind had been an intrusion of privacy that had made him uncomfortable but at the same time he felt like they had more of a connection now. As everyone moved to their rooms Raven clung to his arm “BB I... I don’t think I can sleep.” He didn’t even need to think about it even though his eyelids felt unbearably heavy “Of course I’ll keep you company.. It’s no wonder after all you’ve been through”. They entered Raven’s room - an anomaly in itself, Raven usually kept to herself and lashed out when someone intruded her spaces. They sat on her bed and BB felt the full awkwardness of the moment, he knew he should say something but couldn’t think of a way to start the conversation. “So uhm...” he said as he tried to power through it “... I thought _I_ had it bad in the family department!” A joke always works. Suddenly Raven embraced him -yup, jokes _really_ do the trick. “Hey Raven you know I’m there for you, just..” his voice trailed as Raven had inadvertently placed her hand near his crotch for support and he could feel the blood rushing there. He had wanted their relationship to enter a more physical sphere, Raven had never been someone easy to approach, but even he knew now was not the time. “Hey, uhm Rave..” he started before faltering again as the empath’s hand started softly massaging him, making him think that perhaps it had not been a mistake at all. Raven’s head rose from the embrace and her eyes, two deep dark pools he could get lost into, locked with his as her stroking became more vigorous and slowly approached his member - now he was certain that, as out of character as it may be, everything was intentional. Raven’s face closed in to his, their lips locked in a passionate kiss and Beast Boy took in the intoxicating smell of her hair as the tips of her fingers gently stroked his now erect manhood through his clothes. ”Oh god Raven that’s so hot” he said breathlessly as their lips separated “what’s gotten into you?” the pale girl’s mouth this time approached his ear as she whispered “ _azarath metrion zinthos”._ The empath’s shadowy powers enveloped the green boy in a flash and strapped him down to the bed, dark strands of magic firmly holding him spread eagled on the bed. The shocked beast boy could only lie there, his exhausted body unable to muster even one more transformation to get free. As Raven straddled him, mystical energies making reality around her seem thin, she spoke out:   
  
“Do you remember all of the versions of me that were inside my mind? Well you just happened to help the wrong one escape... I’m her aspect of Lust” She started slowly grinding her crotch over Beast Boy’s hard member. “And we’re going to have _a lot_ of fun before I go back in!” she said gleefully as she increased her rhythm. “Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to never have my needs acknowledged?” Beast Boy was conflicted between finally getting the action he had been craving and the realization that this wasn’t his Raven - wait why was he even conflicted? This was all wrong. Raven’s aspect of lust must have sensed his thoughts because she bent down while still grinding on him “Hmm. Perhaps you do after all. Oh honey, don’t try to fight it.. I’m an empath.. my emotions influence those around me. You can feel it resonating with you.” Her shadows ripped off her tight bodysuit revealing very garish undergarments Beast Boy would have ever guessed were hidden underneath.   
  
A now flushed with pleasure Raven went into a vigorous rhythm and bent down for another kiss. Perhaps it was Raven’s Lust finally getting to him or the added stimulation from the kiss that brought him over the edge but he exploded with a force he had never experienced before, sticky liquids managing to flood both their crotches even through his clothes. "Ok, you've had your fun now let the real Raven out" BB managed to say amid gasps for air, the force of his orgasm coupled with his previous exhaustion making him almost pass out. “Oh but we’ve only just begun to have fun. Do you know just how much sexual frustration is resonating with me in the building?” At that moment Starfire’s voice resonated from behind the door “Raven? I have the worrying... Something feels weird.” Raven bent down once more to place her lips near her boyfriend’s ear “See? It is beginning... And do you know the best part? Your Raven inside me... she can see everything” Despite his best intentions Beast Boy got instantly hard once more, raising the sticky fabric of his unitard so that it dug into Raven’s crotch once more. A smug smile spread on Raven’s face.


End file.
